


Ungodly Hour

by borrowedlight



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Inspired by Music, Music, Song Lyrics, The Fray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedlight/pseuds/borrowedlight
Summary: Neal and Leanne’s relationship has been rocky for the past few months. Neal has told Leanne that he has chosen to transfer to another hospital. He feels bad about it. Leanne has already lost her family to the accident, her heart can’t take losing someone else. So this time, goodbye is on her own terms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that came to me while listening to the song ‘Ungodly Hour’ by The Fray. If you've never heard the song, may I suggest you listen to it? It's beautiful.
> 
> Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuWyH28mRsU

_ And I am short on words knowing what's occurred _

_ She begins to leave because of me _

 

There was a knock on Neal’s apartment door, he looked up from the vase he had been wrapping in bubble wrap. He furrowed his brow, as he wasn’t sure who it could be. Neal put the protected vase down in the box that was marked, ‘fragile’. His apartment was cluttered with a variety of cardboard moving boxes, a disaster really.

 

He looked through the peephole, sighing lightly and dropping his head. Neal opened the door, a creak escaping it’s hinges the wider he opened it. Leanne stood there with her head down trying to avoid eye contact. They stood there in silence before she spoke quietly.

 

“We need to talk.” She looked up at him making direct eye contact, her eyes wet. She was trying to be strong but Neal saw her cracks.

 

Neal stepped to the side, letting her in before closing the door. She clung to her purse with her left hand, her right tucked into her jean pocket. Leanne’s eyes scanned what had once been Neal’s home. All that was left were some couches wrapped in plastic and a bunch of boxes. No picture frames, no curtains, rugs - nothing, it was bare and skeleton-like. The place, where some of her best memories with him lived, had suddenly disappeared. It was empty, and that caused her to  shiver a little. 

 

Neal rubbed his hands together. He slowly began walking over to her. “So…” his voice low and soft.

 

“Do you mind?” She pointed to the couch covered in a plastic tarp.

 

“Oh, yes! Sorry.” Neal lunged towards the couch pulling the plastic back so she could sit down. He sat across from her on the sturdy wooden coffee table.

 

Leanne rubbed at a tickle on her nose before she licked her lips. “Looks like you’re just about all packed up, hey?” She looked at the items organized on the floor.

 

“Uh, yeah,” he paused looking around. “Almost anyway.” One side of his mouth curled into a small smile.

 

Leanne nodded a little looking down. Her eyes beginning to water again. She tried to swallow what felt like an enormously large lump catching in her throat. “Neal…”

 

He looked up at her, noticing her wavering voice.

 

_ Don't talk, don't say a thing, don't say a word _

_ 'Cause your eyes they tell me more than your words _

 

“Neal, I’m here to say,” she paused, swallowing again as a tear slipped down her cheek. “I’m here to say goodbye.” She looked up at him. Her bangs fell to the side of her face, revealing the hazel honey colour of her eyes. Neal looked down again, it was hard for him to look her in the eyes at a time like this. The way the colour intensified when she was upset. One of the many things about her that he couldn’t handle to see.

 

It was Neal’s turn. He too struggled to swallow the quickly forming lump in his throat. He looked down at his folded hands - his elbows resting on his knees. “I, uh...” his knee began to bounce, “I don’t leave until Monday, you know that, right?” 

 

“Yes, I know that, but I won’t be there for your last day of work tomorrow. I’m calling in sick.” 

 

Neal hummed. “Leanne…”

 

“No, you know what Neal? I’ve lost enough people in my life, I don’t need to be around when I lose another.” The volume in her voice rose considerably before falling again. She ran her tongue across her bottom lip before continuing, “It’s hard enough.”

 

“You’re not losing me, Leanne.” He looked back at her, both making direct eye contact now.

 

Leanne laughed a little as she looked up to the ceiling beams, her cheeks now showing tear trails. “Neal, you’re moving across the country.”

 

“I’m transferring to an amazing hospital.” Neal replied instantly.

 

“Yes! John Hopkins! It’s an amazing hospital. It’s also in New Jersey which is across the country, Neal! You’re not going to be here!” Leanne stood up in frustration. She brought up her hands and rested them on her temples, “I didn’t come here to argue.”

 

Neal looked up at her.

 

“I came to tell you goodbye.” She started making her way over to the window. “Right here - right now, so you would understand when I don’t show up to work tomorrow. How many times do I need to say it?” She stopped in front of the window overlooking the city. The soft mid-day light haloing her body. 

 

Neal got up and walked over to her, his hands reaching to rest on her shoulders. She flinched,  her body withdrawing at his hands. 

 

“Don’t touch me.” she snapped.

 

Neal let out a loud sigh, “Leanne…”

 

She spun around, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

 

“What, Neal? What?” The whites of her eyes showing as she spoke up to him angrily.

 

He saw the pain detonating in her, it was crushing her from the inside out. The worst part was that it was his fault, he was responsible.

 

_ Her bag is now much heavier _

_ I wish that I could carry her _

 

Though this wasn’t easy for him either, he grabbed her by the shoulders again. This time he attempted to bring her into a comforting embrace. She fought it, but he continued to wrap his lengthy arms around her small frame as she pounded the bottom of her fists into his chest. Neal knew she was hurting. He took the beating as he knew this is what she needed to do. Loud, airy sobs escaped her before she fell defeatingly against his body, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. Neal could feel the heat and moisture from her face through his t-shirt. 

 

_ But this is our ungodly hour _

 

He leaned his head down to kiss the top of her head. “I’m so sorry, Leanne…” He murmured into her coffee coloured hair.

 

Leanne picked up her head to look up at him, her brow raised as she sucked in another sharp breath. Her eyes changing focus from one of his eyes to the other and back again as tears fell down her cheeks. She pulled her hands from his waist to his chest. Neal brought his from her back to rest on top of her hands. She had to end this now - there was no point in dragging this on, the pain was eating at her. Leanne began to pull away to leave but Neal grasped onto one of her hands, now the only thing preventing her from leaving. He pulled her back into his embrace. Bringing his hand to her face before he lightly pressed his lips into hers. A hot airy sob escaped from her open mouth to his. She pushed her hands against his chest, separating their bodies.

 

“I’ve got to go.” She whimpered quietly, shaking her head a little. Leanne wiped away the moisture on her face with her shaking hands before moving towards the door. Neal just stood there. Not knowing what to do, or what to say.

 

_ And I am short on words knowing what's occurred _

_ And she begins to leave because of me _

 

Leanne grabbed her purse from the couch on her way to the door. Her steps slowed the closer she got to it. She placed her hand on the cool metal door handle, pausing a little before she opened the door. It was time now, time for the final goodbye. She turned around one last time. 

 

“Goodbye Neal.” She whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek. He began walking towards her but she closed the door behind her before he could reach her. She couldn’t take anymore, it was hard enough as it was. 

 

Neal reached the closed door, a thump could be heard as he dropped his head against the wood panel. His hand running down the aged wood. “Goodbye Leanne…” he also whispered.

 

Little did he know, Leanne too was leaning against the door on the other side. She leaned her head back against the door, squeezing her eyes shut tight when she heard the last words she would ever hear from him. A whimper escaped her lips one last time before she began making her way down the hall. Neal turned his body around, and slid himself down the door until he rested on the floor.  Putting his head in his hands, he tried to understand just how he could let the love of his life go.

 

_ Don't go, don't leave me now _

_ Cause they say the best way out is through _

_ But this is our ungodly hour _


End file.
